


Simple Sentences

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: College AU, Fluffy - so darn fluffy, Kristoff Justice, M/M, Mentions of Karl Thekla, Modern AU, Sappy sweet, Wedding Bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple sentence pulls the two forward to a day both have been looking forward to for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/gifts).



> I'll probably do ONE more short. I know I want to end the series - and yep, it'll be fluffy happy as well.

It started with a simple sentence. One that had made Fenris sit down and stare at Anders with confusion and some annoyance.

“I have a brother.” A simple sentence that had left Anders looking sheepish.

“And why am I just finding out about him now?” Fenris’ response had been, understandably, cranky.

“We had a falling out. I haven’t spoken to him for, um, almost three years now.” The sheepish look was replaced with sadness.

“Tell me, love. I will not judge.” The words had been nearly automatic, as was the rush to gather Anders up, pull him to the couch, and cuddle.

“When I was a freshman, I took Intro to Anatomy. Basic level stuff - the class everybody takes when they are thinking of going Pre-Med. Dr. Thekla taught it.” Anders cleared his throat. “I, ah, I had had trouble in High School. Was bullied, that sort of thing. I mean, my clothing tastes alone guaranteed trouble, right? And Dr. Thekla, he was...amazing. Handsome and well-spoken, friendly. I developed a crush.”

Fenris gave a wry smile. “I took Dr. Thekla for Biology. He is a very handsome man, yes.”

“Well, puppy love led to flirting which led to...seduction. And before I knew it, we were secretly dating. It was a problem. I wanted to go Pre-Med and he would end up being my advisor. So I started looking at transferring. He was helping me look for something else. It would have meant a long distance relationship but…” Anders shrugged. “Kristoff found out. He was livid, threatened to turn Karl in to the Board. We lost our tempers. Words were said. I ended up breaking it off with Kristoff, but…”

“You couldn’t forget the words spoken in anger.” Fenris finished.

“He’s a Judge. Judge Kristoff Justice. I contacted him a week ago...when we were having problems finding somebody to do the ceremony? I...I thought it may be time to mend the fences, so to speak. He agreed to preside over the wedding.” Anders exhaled.

“And how do you feel about that?” Fenris brushed a hand down Anders’ hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Kristoff, or Karl. I...I want Karl to come to the ceremony. We’ve stayed friends and...he likes you. It would mean a lot to me.” Anders clenched his hands together.

“You want to invite your former lover and have your estranged brother perform our ceremony?” Fenris shook his head. “Why not. Merrill is your Maid of Honor and Hawke has offered to stand as my Best Man. We might as well have Pounce be the ring bearer.”

Both men turned to look at the orange cat sprawled on the couch. Pounce opened one eye, gave them both an evil glare, and went back to sleep. “Or we could not…” Anders said on a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too, soon to be Anders Freman.” Fenris teased. “Tell me about your outfit?”

“Nope! It’s a surprise.” Anders hopped up. “I’m going to go make cookies. Want to help?”

“Can I grab your ass when you bend over?” Fenris stood as well, wrapping an arm around his fiance’s waist.

The answer was a deep kiss and eyebrow waggles.

***

It started with that simple sentence. And the end result was this - Anders staring at the doors to the small University chapel with a mixture of fear and excitement. Merrill smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

“It’s too early to cry, Merrill.” Anders gave a weak laugh, brushing at his own cheeks.

“You just look so handsome and beautiful and I’m so excited.” Merrill bounced. “Oh! I guess I’ll tell you your present now.”

“Now?” Anders glanced down, smoothing a hand over his loose hair. “Now?”

“I can’t wait!” She bounced more, her eyes sparkling. “I’m moving in with Isabela. We want you two to have the apartment. And...and…” Merrill wrapped her arms around his waist. “And I’ll miss living with you, but we can see each other all the time.”

“Oh Merrill,” Anders laughed. “You’re adorable. Never change.”

Her giggle had him beaming.

The sound of the music swelling made both of them stiffen. Anders clenched his hands together and then relaxed them, nodding at Merrill. She waited a moment and then opened the doors. starting down the aisle towards the front of the chapel.

Anders counted to five in his head and then slowly followed her. He tried to keep his head high as he walked, but could feel the blush staining his cheeks. There, up near the pulpit, stood Fenris dressed in the clothing he had worn when they first went out for coffee - tight black jeans and a tight black shirt. Anders wore the same maxi skirt - though he had opted for a simple tunic under the bodice bought at the Ren Faire.

Behind the pulpit stood his brother, Kristoff. Tall, blond, severe, he was in a casual collared shirt. And smiling as well, something like pride in his eyes.

Anders stopped next to Fenris and turned to face him, gazing into green eyes filled with so much admiration and love that for a moment he feared his knees would buckle. His hands shot out and Fenris gripped them, their friends chuckling as both men blushed.

A brief pause and the Kristoff’s voice rang out in the small chapel. He spoke of love, of promises, of what had brought them all here and the hope for the future. And throughout it all, Anders clung to Fenris - the words a wash of mumbling that didn’t make any sense, but seemed to resonate deeply.

A smile and crinkled green eyes brought him back to the present. “You may kiss each other.” The words were still floating in the air and Fenris laughed and wrapped a hand around the back of Anders’ neck, pulling him down and into a sweet kiss that had everybody applauding.

“I present to you Fenris and Anders Freman.” Kristoff walked around the pulpit. “And as the older brother, I get to hug them both first.”

More laughter, arms wrapped around each...and then the rest of the group was up and mobbing them. One massive, laughing, joking, hilarious family. And in the middle of the celebration stood Anders and Fenris, arms around each other, silly smiles on their lips.


End file.
